1. Field of the Invention
The filed of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved color association game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the completion of a predetermined pattern of color discs relative to a game board central section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for the entertainment and amusement of individuals and such games are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,819; 4,955,617; 4,927,145; and 4,966,371.
The games of the prior art have been availed for various categories of play, wherein the instant invention attempts to provide for a game apparatus of entertainment and amusement value in a manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.